Forever
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: I DONT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. Toby is getting married and his thoughts about it.


He looked down that aisle at the face that gathered around him. It seemed so unreal for him to be here. Things hadn't actually gone his way in his life. That was until he fell in love with her. She made everything just felt so right. He was standing there in the exact same place that he met her. It was three years ago when the town was turning itself upside down over Allison's death. He was never one to like her and if he wasn't in the middle of the murder investigation he probably wouldn't think twice about it. That day he came to the lake to forget about everything. He just needed one day to forget about everything. That day however, ended up changing his life. It was there at the lake that he witnessed the mental break down, you could say of one of Allison's best friends. She was yelling at the top of her lungs "YOU STUPID BITCH!" As she threw her cell phone into the water. He stayed always and watched until he saw her hit the ground with tears rolling down her face. "Why did you have to die?" She kept saying. He found himself waling over to her and sitting down next to her. He just wanted her to know she didn't have to be alone, but it wasn't long after she wrapped her arms around him that he started to fall head over heels in love with her. It was so strange to him. He had known this girl most of his life. She was the girl with the pink streaks in her hair the year before. The one who cried because the class pet died. The one who had left and came back. But, as he stared into those big brown eyes with the sound of the water he knew she was the one. "I am sorry." She said as she looked at him. He couldn't remember what he said to her or how things exactly played out that day. However, the one thing he remembered was dropping her off that night. She just smiled as she looked at him. "You are such a great person. I am sorry that I only saw you as Allison told me to." She said before she kissed him. It was a life changing kiss. It was the moment that made this moment possible and it was hard for him to try to fight the smile that came to his face as he thought about it.

He looked over his shoulder at Mike who stood next to him. Mike just smiled at him and mouthed one simple word that he knew would make Toby laugh "Hobo". That made Toby's mind travel back to the summer after he fell for Aria. They had gone to the grocery store just too waste time. He had decided to take the long way back home which included walking behind the building. There was a man back there sitting on the ground rubbing a plant. Aria was determined that the guy as a hobo. The rest of the way home she laughed as she told him she had never seen a hobo before. "Sure you have you just don't know it." He told her. From then on she had made hobo with a plant, hobo with a pizza, and hobo with an axe an inside joke between them and her family. She was a hobo loving nutcase, but she was his hobo loving nutcase. He let his mind travel to the time she actually met a hobo. They were in Pittsburg because she won an essay contest. Toby tagged along with her family for the trip. They went sightseeing and they came across a man lying on the sidewalk. Aria sat down on the ground and talked to the man for an hour. They ended up taking the man out to dinner that night. He was a veteran who lost his wife and daughter in a car accident. To this day Aria drives out on the anniversary of their death and meets with that man at the coffee shop they took him to. Now he is working there and married to the owner's daughter. He thanks Aria for that. Aria has a way of changing people's life. He thought of how happy she made him. He thought about how hard she fought for his innocence. He thought about every moment he could have missed if he didn't walk up to her at the beach.

Every moment that he looks back now and loves flooded to his mind. Each one had Aria in it. For instance there was this time right before their high school graduation that Aria came up with the idea for them to go to the Hasting's lake house. Her parents were out of town and would have never known that she was with him not Spencer. So, they drove out all the way out there looking forward to spending the weekend lying out in the sun. However, it poured rain that whole weekend. So, they stayed inside cuddling up to each other on the sofa. That was the weekend that they took that major step in their life, the one that you can never take back and the best part was that neither of them regretted it. Nor would they ever and he knew that. He thought about the way she smiled at him that next morning. It was a smile that let him know she loved him forever. She looked at him the way that people do in the movies. Especially in movies with the big romantic ending. This is the same look that she gave him at graduation. Only this time it was on film. Aria's mother had snapped a picture of Aria and him standing together. They were looking at each other instead of the camera. Everyone always says that is the best picture of them together. Unless you ask Hanna, for her it was the one at Spencer's where he is giving Aria a piggy back ride. She is smiling as they make their way around the yard. I probably would have been a great picture if Caleb hadn't got his finger in the shot. That was the day before Spencer and Emily left for college. Everyone else was going to Hollis. Those were some fun years, he thought as he looked over at Caleb. Caleb just smiled at him like he did the night that he asked Aria to marry him. It was at the Rosewood Founders Day festival this past year. They were by the fun house that a few years back he had the courage to tell Aria "I love you." Caleb smiled at him to let him know it was time. "Aria, I love you." He said as he took her hand. He remembered how the butterflies filled his stomach as he dropped down on one knee. "I know that I cannot live without you. Will you please do me that great honor of being my wife?" He asked as he pulled out the Tiffany & Company ring box. He remembered feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulder as she said "Yes." Soon they were wrapped up in a movie perfect kiss as Hanna and Caleb clapped. He knew that every one of those perfect moments lead him to this point. He just looked up as the music started up.

As he watched Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Jenna walk towards him he knew that this was the most perfect moment so far. He smiled as everyone stood up for Aria. He glued his eyes to Aria. He thought of how beautiful she looked at that moment. She looked like a perfect angel as she held on to her father's arm and stared back into Toby's eyes. "I love you." She mouthed about half away down the aisle. He knew that he could never explain that dress the way that Hanna could. But, he knew that he would never forget the way that she looked at that moment. He kept his eyes focused on her throughout the ceremony. It seemed so strange for him to kiss his wife before walking back down the aisle holding her hand. Strange in a good way. As they walked away together he thought about their future together. He could picture Aria and him here at the lake with a couple of kids running around them. He loved the thought of that and he knew he could handle anything with her by his side. He was ready to spend forever with his Aria.


End file.
